


The Aftermath

by shiroi_tenshi



Category: Captive Prince - Freece
Genre: Art, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroi_tenshi/pseuds/shiroi_tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during chapter 29, after the second round of Damen and Laurent's lovemaking. An illustration from Laurent's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Captive Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15053) by freece. 



Captive Prince Fanart for [](http://yuletart.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://yuletart.dreamwidth.org/) **yuletart**  !   


 


End file.
